The Story of Orphans
by Pinkmoon
Summary: *Edited* Quarte wants to give some money but while searhing, he meets someone his wasn't expecting


The Story of Orphans

Hey. I had this up but I took it down and edited. So please review. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any games, songs and anything else that needs a disclaimer that I might use in this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Where is he? Where Heero Yuy?" Lady Une asked annoyed. 

"I don't know but he said he be here for the meeting," Duo said very nervously. Today was a meeting between the top Preventers at Une's office. So in other words there was a meeting going on between Une and the gundam pilots. Une was about to say something when Heero walked in. 

"Sorry I'm late but I had business and it took longer than I thought," Heero said.

"What kind of business exactly?" Une said. 

"It's not of your concern," Heero said. Une took the hint. He wasn't going to answer. The reason she didn't know. So she asked him to stay after the meeting. 

At the meeting they discuss Relena having a bodyguard. 

"Well I think Relena can take care of herself," Trowa said. 

"She can't see an assassin twenty feet above her when she giving a speech," Quarte said. 

"I'm with Quarte plus that woman is to busy with other things than looking for an assassin," Wufei said. 

"Well I'm with Trowa and anyways she does have someone with were ever she is," Duo said. 

"Well that just leaves you Heero. What do you think?" Une asked. 

"I think you should let Relena decide," Heero said. 

"Oh, ok. I'll ask her," Une said, "The meeting has come to a close." 

Everyone left except Heero, Quarte, and Une. 

"Miss Une, could I have tomorrow off?" Quarte asked. 

"I don't know, Quarte. Heero has the day off tomorrow but I'll see after you tell me the reason," Une said. 

"I'm going to give some of my money away to some orphanages and I'm looking for one. So tomorrow I was hoping I get to look a round," Quarte said. 

"All right, you can have the day off," Une said. Quarte left the room and shut the door. 

"So will you tell me the reason why you won't tell me where you were?" Une asked.

Out side Une's office…

"Hey guys, Une's asking Heero about being late," Duo said. Everyone except Quarte ran to the door. 

"We shouldn't do this but who cares?" Quarte said walking to the door. 

"My philosophy exactly," Trowa and Wufei said at the same. 

"Mine is if it will get dirt on Heero go for it," said Duo. 

"That's not very nice, you know," Quarte said leaning his ear against the door like everyone else. 

"Well I'm not 'Mr. I'll-just-give-my-money-away-to-make-me-look-good' like someone in this room with blonde hair," Duo said. 

"Hey!" Quarte snarl. 

"Will you shut up? I can't hear," Wufei said. Quarte grumble something inaudible.

Back in Une office…

"It's personal and financial," Heero said. 

"You can go now Heero but Monday I want you here thirty minuets early," Une said. "Hn," was her only response. Heero open the door and the four gundam pilots found them selves on the floor at Heero's feet. They all looked up to find a very tall man with a very scary 'Glare of Death'. 

"Were you four eavesdropping on me again cause if you were I'm going to use you as target practice," Heero said. 

"No we were not we were… um …uh …umm… looking at the bottom of the door, right guys?" Duo asked. 

"Right," they all three said. Heero looked at them like they were bakas and left the room and went to his on office.

"You were listening, correct?" Une asked with a smile on her face. 

"Uh…umm… hehenn uh yes," Quarte finally answered.

Une laughed saying, "If Heero ever finds out I'd hate to be you." 

The Next Day…

Quarte was in his limo going to the next orphanage called 'Lowe Star Orphanage.' It was ten o'clock at night and Quarte still couldn't find an orphanage he thought deserved the money. 

"Master Quarte, we're here," said the limo driver. 

"Thank you. You can go now. I'll call you to come get me," Quarte said. Quarte got out of the car and went up to the door. He knocked on it and wait for someone to answer. 

The door open and revealed a girl about 12 or 13. She had coffee hair and russet eyes. She had on a black robe and a white nightgown.

 "Can I help you, sir?" she asked groggily. 

 "Where is the person in charge?" Quarte asked.

 "Don't know. He's either a sleep or still trying to fix that stupid heater in the basement. I don't know why he won't call a professional," the girl said. 

"He's still in that basement. Now I tell that boy call a professional but he all ways answers with a 'don't have the money' or 'I'm almost done'. I swear he'll put me in an early grave," a woman with black hair and a few gray strands said walking in to the doorway. 

"Could I speak to him?" Quarte asked. 

"Yes you can, sir. Now child go back to bed," the woman said. 

"My name is Brooke, not child. G' night, Mrs. Lilac," said the girl, Brooke. Brooke went in to a room and Quarte was able to get a glimpse of the room as he walk in to the building. It had two twin size beds with blue comforters and what looked like a dresser. Another girl was a sleep in one of the beds. 

"Follow me, Mr.?"

 "Winner. Quarte Rebarba Winner," Quarte said. (AN: I don't know how to spell Quarte's middle name. If anyone does tell me.) 

"Well why are you here Mr. Winner?" Mrs. Lilac asked. 

"I'm here to see about giving away some money to this orphanage but I can't promise you anything," Quarte said. 

"I wasn't expecting you to. Would you like me to tell you a little about the orphanage?" Mrs. Lilac asked. 

"Why not," Quarte said.

"Well, this orphanage use to be a tourists inn but the man, Mr. Lowe, who now own it made it a orphanage. Everyday, some of the children wake up at five and go wake Mr. Lowe so they can watch a few show that he brought them at a store or recorded for them. Then around seven a.m. Mr. Lowe wakes the other children and start to cook breakfast and I help as much as he let's me. Then at seven-thirty, we eat breakfast. After we eat some of the children help in the kitchen while the others help me with chores out side the kitchen. Then at eight we take the children to school. When they get home, after they finish their homework they help my husband with some of the yard work, while others play or work in a garden Mr. Lowe let them have. Then at five Mr. Lowe gives the 15s and 16s cooking lessons and starts lunch and some of the 15s start supper. Now the children doing all these chores volunteer to do them with surprise me at first but Mr. Lowe just smile and went back to what he was doing. It almost as if he knew they would which wouldn't surprise me," Mrs. Lilac said.

  "Why?" Quarte asked as they went down stairs. Quarte could hear voices arguing about something. 

"Mr. Lowe was sort of a orphan himself. Any ways, at eight the children eat supper and some take a bath while the others watch TV or play on the computer or help Mr. Lowe in his office. At nine the rest of the children go take a bath and at nine thirty the children go to bed while some of the teenagers stay up and help Mr. Lowe fix things like the heater problem," Mrs. Lilac said. 

They got at the bottom of the stairs. Quarte saw a man kneeling behind a heater and the only way he knew someone was there was because of a lock of hair he was able to see. There was also a boy who looked to be sixteen and had copper color hair and blue eyes. There was a girl too, who had rust color hair and brown eyes with green specks. 

"Ad-chan how much longer till you're ready to give up?" the boy asked. 

"When Tina doesn't want coffee in the morning first thing," said a voice that sounded like Heero's. * I must be exhausted. There's no way on Earth that could be Heero but then again he was late the other day… What am I thinking Heero the head of an orphanage? Ha! * Quarte thought.

"Mr. Lowe, there's a man here to see you," Mrs. Lilac said. 

"Who?" Mr. Lowe asked. 

"Mr. Winner," Mrs. Lilac said. Mr. Lowe stopped what he was doing and said, "Kids go. You to Krista." The boy and girl left immediately but Mrs. Lilac hesitated and then left. Mr. Lowe slowly stood up and kept his head bowed. When his was fully standing he gradually lifted his head and Quarte gasped in astonishment for their stood Heero Yuy. 

"Hee... hee…. Hhheeerroo?" Quarte stuttered the word. 

"You seem a bit surprised Quarte. I supposed I'm not what you were expecting. Oh and you may want to close your mouth," Heero said. Quarte shut his mouth rapidly and asked, "You're the orphanage administer?" 

"Yes. Why are you here any way?" Heero asked. 

"Heero you where in the office when I told Lady Une…" Quarte began but Heero cut in. 

"Oh now I remember." 

 "So I would ask you to show me around but dealing with the time …"Quarte began but Heero cut in yet again 

"You can spend the night here but you will have to bunk with one of the boys. Is that all right?"

 "It's great," Quarte said.

 "Well let's go and find a room for ya," Heero said. 

They went up the stairs. When they were at the top Heero said, "Right this way." Heero lead him to a room with two doors. He opened the door and Quarte saw a group of ten teenagers. One was playing 'Punch Out' on a Nintendo. In the game you go against boxers of different circuits. The rest were shout things like 'Kill him, Kill him, Kill him' and 'Make him pay.' 

Heero had to yell to be heard. He yelled, "DOES ANYONE HAVE A SPARE BED IN THER ROOM AND YOU'RE A BOY?" 

Three hands went up in the air including the boy play the Nintendo. Everyone else was quiet. 

Heero asked, "You three share a room?" 

"Yep" said the boy pay the Nintendo who now was playing it again.

 "Ok, this is Mr. Winner. He'll be spending the night here in your room. Please make him feel welcome. Quarte you can stay here if you like," Heero said leavening the room not waiting for an answer. Quarte went sit in and sat the floor when the boy pause the game and asked, " Do you want to adopt a kid here or something else?" 

"I'm here to see about donating some of my money," Quarte answered. 

"Figures, no one wants to adopt kids any more no matter what Adin said," the boy said. Quarte felt pity for the boy and wish he could do something about it.

Quarte sat down and watch as the boy continued his game. Quarte took a good look at the kids. One was in a wheelchair and had glasses. She had long black hair that was in a pony-tale at the base of her neck. She had small black eyes and wore a scowl that did not suit her face. She had on dark cloths, mostly black and dark blue. There was the boy and girl from the basement. There where two girls that look the same, most likely twins. Both had red hair and brown eyes. There were two black girls and boys. One girl had soft, velvety brown skin. Her hair was black, long, and curly. She had brown eyes and soft red lips. All in all, she was very gorgeous. The other had darker skin than the other and blue eyes. Her hair was short and ended at her chin. The two boys were twins. With brown buzz-cut hair and dark green eyes they looked very handsome.

"So is this all you do in here?" Quarte ask. 

"We do junk on the computer," said the girl in the wheelchair, "Why, you want to do something?" 

"Yes," Quarte said angrily cause this girl had disgust in her voice when she asked if he want to do something. 

"Jessie, Adin said if you disrespect a adult he's going put you on room arrest and east wing duty for a month," said the girl who was in the basement. 

"I truly don't care, Melinda," said the girl named Jessie. 

"Ok then I'm going to get Adin," Melinda said. 

"Fine with me," Jessie said. 

"OK," Melinda said leaving. The boy from the basement motion Quarte to go over to were he was. Quarte went up there and sat down. "Don't think those two hate each other. They're actually good friends," the boy said. 

"Could have fooled me," Quarte said. 

"So why did Ad-chan want to know if there is a extra bed?" the boy asked. 

"I'm spending the night here," Quarte said. 

"Cool, you'll be bunking with me," the boy said. 

"Well then, what your name?" Quarte asked. 

"I don't know. I had amnesia when I was brought here so me and Ad-chan came put with Nicolas Dawson. Well what is your full name Mr. Winner?" Nicolas asked. 

"Quarte."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now. Please review. I going to have a part two for this but it may take awhile because my main focused is on _What the Future Holds._ Just please bare with me.

Ja ne,

_Pinkmoon_


End file.
